La Soñadora
by thenolifequeen
Summary: Un día Hanji despierta en un mundo plagado de titanes que comían gente. Se encontraba parada sobre un muro altísimo, junto con otra gente en el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba. "Debe ser un sueño", reflexionó. Pero cuando uno de sus compañeros le golpea la cabeza para que salga de su ensimismamiento, le duele. En los sueños no existía el dolor. Entonces, ¿eso era real o no?


Este fanfic está basado en un webcomic llamado _The Dreamer_, por Lora Innes. Vayan a leerlo. Vale la pena.

* * *

Un día Hanji despierta en un mundo plagado de titanes que comían gente. Se encontraba parada sobre un muro altísimo, junto con otra gente en el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba. No entendía nada, pues se había acostado a dormir como todas las noches en su linda y cómoda cama con edredón púrpura y sábanas blancas. "Debe ser un sueño", reflexionó. Pero cuando uno de sus compañeros le golpea la cabeza para que salga de su ensimismamiento, le duele. En los sueños no existía el dolor. Entonces, ¿eso era real o no?

Su compañero, mucho más bajo que ella, al ver que no salía de su estado de shock, se pone de puntas de pie y la besa, sin importarle en lo absoluto la gente a su alrededor. Ella siente cuán cálidos están sus labios y los engranajes de su cabeza comienzan lentamente a funcionar de vuelta. Definitivamente no era un sueño.

Debido a la sorpresa, comienza a alejarse del hombre, su cerebro aún no podía procesar la cantidad de estímulos que estaba recibiendo a través de todos sus sentidos. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre, el gusto dulce que había invadido su boca, los rayos calurosos del sol de mediodía...

Y aún agobiada, casi no se da cuenta que estaba cayendo, directo a las fauces de uno de los monstruos. Caía con gracia, casi sin moverse pero el horror desfiguraba su rostro, sin embargo, no gritaba. El hombre bajito la miró con extrañeza y miedo plasmado en su rostro, esa no era Hanji, no era su cuatro ojos. Sin perder un segundo, se lanzó a salvarla, porque aún no podía permitir ver a la mujer que amaba morir tan inútilmente.

Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, ella se hallaba inconsciente. "Estúpida, insensata Hanji. ¿Qué sus anteojos de mierda no servían de nada? ¿No pudo ver que se encontraba demasiado cerca del borde?", pensó amargamente.

Hanji se despierta gritando, con un sudor frío pegado a todo su cuerpo.

Así que después de todo sí era un sueño... Pero había sido demasiado real. Aún no cabía en su mente que aquello que había vivido, no, soñado (se autocorrigió) era parte de su subconsciente...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, y su compñero de piso entró asustado.

-Hanji, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Moblit, sólo fue una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir.- Contestó con la voz ronca debido al sueño. -Estaré bien.- Decidió agregar, ya que su amigo no parecía del todo convencido.

-De acuerdo, pero llama si necesitas algo.

El joven volvió a salir por donde entró, y Hanji se dio la vuelta, tratando de conciliar el sueño; pero no pudo retornar a los brazos de Morfeo esa noche. El vívido recuerdo de los labios del hombre bajito no paraba de aparecerse cada vez que parpadeaba. Era como un hechizo.

Cerraba los ojos y lo veía. Recordaba su rostro turbado al verla caer, y cómo de un segundo al otro, ya no lo veía más, y en su lugar, el techo blanco de su familiar alcoba la saludaba.

-¡Qué sueño loco tuve anoche!- Hanji exclamó entusiasmada al encontrarse con sus amigos, pero la cara de preocupación de Moblit decía exactamente lo contrario. Nunca durante el tiempo que habían vivido juntos la había oído tan asustada.

La otra chica del grupo, Petra, insistía en que le contara con todo detalle lo que había soñado, mientras que el resto la ignoraban, como de costumbre. Una vez que comenzaba a hablar, nadie podía callarla. Pero esta vez se encontraban intrigados, ya que nunca habían visto a su compañero de piso tan nervioso al mencionar dicho tema.

Contó a los cinco lo que sucedió en su sueño con todo lujo de detalles. Y al terminar, quedaron con la boca abierta. El tema no volvió a mencionarse en lo que quedaba del día.

Hanji Zöe trabaja en un laboratorio. Es una laboratista química y junto con sus compañeros Moblit (su ayudante directo y compañero de piso), Erd (quien estaba a cargo de la división en la que trabajaban), Gunther, Auruo y la dulce Petra, se encargan de crear medicamentos.

El día continuó normalmente, y al llegar la noche, luego de la cena, Hanji se retiró a su cuarto a descansar. Al recostarse sobre su cama, enseguida se durmió y despertó en un cuarto que se encontraba impecable.

"¡Otra vez no!", se preocupó al ver que su uniforme se encontraba colgado a la vista, y que unos ojos aburridos la miraban fijamente.

-¿Ya despertaste anteojos de mierda?- la voz provino del mismo hombre bajito que la había besado la noche anterior (¿O debía decirle día?).

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices anteojos de mierda, si yo no uso...?- Las preguntas no paraban de brotar de sus labios, pero al darse cuenta de que no veía absolutamente nada, se detuvo. ¿Necesitaba anteojos para ver? Si nunca en su vida los había necesitado...

-Estás en mi cuarto. Algo raro pasó, no eras tú en el ataque de ayer, y siendo lo estúpida que eres, casi mueres. ¿No recuerdas quién soy?- Hizo una breve pausa.- Toma, aquí estan tus anteojos.- Su mirada seguía exactamente igual, aburrida y la observaba mientras confundida se colocaba sus lentes.

-¡Mucho mejor! No, lo siento, no recuerdo quién eres y mucho menos lo que está sucediendo. ¿Qué son esos bichos de ayer? ¿Por qué comen humanos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Levi. Soy Levi. ¿Recuerdas quién eres?

-Soy... Hanji.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿recuerdas tu función aquí?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Sólo sé que trabajo en un laboratorio y que todas las noches a las diez y media me voy a dormir a mi cómoda cama y desde ayer, cuando concilio el sueño despierto aquí.

-Eso es estúpido hasta para ti. No digas tonterías, Hanji. Anda, duerme un poco a ver si te sientes mejor y dejas de decir mentiras.- Eso hizo enojar a la mujer. Ella no mentía.

-¿Qué dices enano? No estoy mintiendo, ¡digo la verdad! Además, ¿por qué me besaste ayer?

-Silencio. No quiero oírlo.

-¿Oír qué? ¡Si el que me lo tiene que explicar eres tú!

-No eres mi Hanji. Devuélvemela.- Se acercó con una mirada feroz y amenzante hacia la cama donde ella se encontraba. Su voz destilaba odio y dolor, una increíble cantidad de este último.

Asustada, trató de alejarse del atemorizante hombre, pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él simplemente se detuvo y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Vuelve a mí... Por favor.- Su voz perdió toda fuerza, y sus piernas temblaron, cayendo de rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos mientras lloraba.

Repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra. Hanji quedó desconcertada, y antes de que procesara lo que estaba haciendo, tomó en sus brazos al hombre que se lamentaba.

-Lo siento, pero no conozco a esa Hanji de la que me hablas. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pequeñín, de veras que quiero, pero... No puedo. Esta no es mi vida. La vida que llevo yo, aunque monótona y aburrida, es la que tengo, y no pienso cambiarla por nada del mundo. A mis amigos... A mi familia... Yo los quiero mucho. Me encantaría que encuentres pronto a tu amor, Levi.

El hombre dejó de llorar en cuanto la suave voz de Hanji comenzó a surgir. ¿Por qué tenía que oírse igual a ella? ¿Por qué tenía su misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos? Nadie más excepto él había notado la diferencia. Esta mujer no era la misma de la que se había enamorado años antes. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Al ver que ella se había callado, Levi trató de zafarse de su abrazo, pero al verla plácidamente durmiendo, supo que por un momento podía pretender que nada había cambiado, que todo seguía igual y que sus estúpidos comentarios y su voz insoportable volverían a hacerle la vida imposible.

Hanji se despertó llorando en su cuarto con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventana. Nunca se había encontrado tan confundida.

¿Cuál era real? ¿Su vida aquí, o su vida en ese otro mundo?

* * *

Acabo de terminar de escribir esto. Literalmente. Es la una y media de la madrugada, así que no me hago responsable por las locuras que haya escritas. Apuesto a que si mañana la leo me voy a asustar de lo fea que está, jajaja.

En fin, me enamoré del levihan a segunda vista y estas últimas semanas estuve leyendo casi todas las fanfics que había de ellos por aquí. Lamento cualquier error que haya cometido en la historia, pero no escribo hace años y no le pasé el corrector de Word, jaja.

Dejen alguna review y díganme si quieren que la continúe. (Y si mis errores son horribles también.)


End file.
